Chicks Dig It!
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Trish learns why it's important to fly!


From: lois daugherty loisad@bbtel.com  
  
Subject:   
  
Date: Monday, May 26, 2003 7:41 PM  
  
Title: Chicks Dig It  
  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: Not really any.  
  
Summary: Trish learns why it's so important to fly.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the song it was inspired by. The song is Chicks Dig It and it's performed by Chris Cagle.   
  
**********************************************  
  
It's funny looking back that my grandson is so much like his father was at that age. Everything about my grandson screams who his father is. Since the day he was born he has done everything like Harm did from being late at this birth to getting in trouble and causing his mother so much trouble. Harm just told us that Mac was expecting another a child so that's what brought this trip down memory lane on. I just pray that this new baby is a girl or at least I hope it takes after Mac, because I don't know what Mac would do with two children that acted just like Harm. I could barely deal with one.   
  
  
  
I come across a picture that makes me laugh at loud. Harm was about four when it was taken. My Harm hadn't been shot down yet, but he was deployed to the USS Hornet. Little Harm was standing on the porch of our base housing dressed in what he called his superman costume. He had taken the red curtains I had just bought for his room and tired them around his neck. Along with a blue shirt he had his daddy's belt fastened around his waste. To top off the Superman costume there was a cast on his right arm.   
  
  
  
I was in the house answering the phone when I heard a loud crash and a bunch of children screaming. I ran out of the house to see what was going on and the sight frightened me. Laying on the ground next to the car was little Harm with his right arm twisted at an odd angle. All the neighbor girls were screaming at the gruesome sight of the blood from a cut on Harm's forehead. I quickly gathered Harm up, after one little girl gave him a kiss, and rushed him to the ER. The entire way there Harm never once shed a tear because of the pain. When I asked him why did jumped off he hood of the car. He just smiled at me and told me he wanted to fly. When I asked him why he wanted to fly like that he made me laugh out loud. He simply told me cause the chicks dig it!  
  
  
  
Then there was the picture of Harm standing beside Frank's old Chevy. The car was completely totaled out, but there was Harm with his arm around Jenny Carson and a huge smile on his face. He was only 16 and had not yet received his license only his permit. Frank and I were having dinner at a friends house and left Harm alone that night. Somehow he got the idea in his head that he was going to take the other car we owned and test drive it for all his buddies to see. He was on an old country road and got going way to fast around a curve and slammed into a mailbox and then took out a fence. When the state trooper informed us of the accident we made him go tell the farmer himself and wouldn't you know it Harm met the farmer's daughter and they started dating. Later Frank asked him why he took the car without permission and without another driver and Harm gave him the same answer he gave me all those years ago, because the chicks dig it!!  
  
  
  
Both times Harm was kind of right. The girls he meet while performing those stunts gave him a kiss and of course all the nurses fell in love with him at the hospital. It's almost a same that Harm's five little words remain true today. Not only is his wife in love with him because those stunts define who he really is, but just the other day we were at the airport and I was picking them up when a young girl came up to him. She had a Navy poster in her hand that had Harm on it and she asked if he really did everything that the commercial really said he did. He told her yes and then she asked something that almost made me laugh out loud. She asked him why did he want to fly so much even if he would cost him everything. Harm told her the standard line about serving his country and flying always being in his family. After she walked away and Harm rejoined Mac, Trey, and me I asked him if he remembered all those years ago. He just gave me a weird look like I had grown two heads.   
  
  
  
"Harm when you were about four years old I asked you why you wanted to fly so bad and you simply told me..." I was about to finish when Trey cut me off with something that caused me to die laughing.  
  
  
  
"That's easy grandma, cause chicks dig it!!!"  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!!!! 


End file.
